Paradise
by NikolaiCreeper
Summary: After a long and hard day, how else are you supposed to wind down? SasuNaru One-Shot. Reviews would be rather nice. Rated M for a reason.


Sweat dripped from my brow onto my chest as I feverishly pumped my hand back and forth trying to impress the people who had come to see me work my magic again. I stopped momentarily to survey the crowd when I noticed one very familiar man with a raven colored mane and my hand began to work again as I pumped faster until I knew my face was turning a strange shade of purple but there were entertained shouts in the crowd as they noticed that this was not my first time around the block. The raven smiled as I moaned aloud and finally finished my first round but was encouraged to begin the second round without a rest when the shouts and screams from the crowd were beginning to be much louder than usual. My tiring hand began pumping again but the crowd realized that there was no more strength behind the furious stroking but they soon rejoiced as I pointed to my raven and reached my other hand out to him. He accepted my hand and climbed upon the stage and began to pump more furiously than I had ever seen him do before and I couldn't help but sigh loudly as his strength energized me to pump even harder than I had to begin with and soon we were both purple in the face and our combined hands began to tire as I realized that there was not going to be any kind of encore with the crowd this evening. I stripped the jacket from him and watched as the sweat dripped from his forehead onto the straw covered wooden stage and I couldn't help but watch as he also began to unbutton his shirt and continue to work with his other hand. The crowd was cheering loudly as he dropped his hands and allowed me to begin scooping the homemade ice cream into the waffle bowls and the sugar cones that rested around us.

"Please help yourselves to the condiments," I said as I finished scooping the ice cream and bringing a handful of ice to place on Sasuke's hand and my own. Members of the crowd turned to thank us before they left and I couldn't help but beam happily as I watched them leave but realized that there was a very unhappy raven sitting next to me. Blisters began to form on his hands and I couldn't help but feel truly guilty. A smirk played on his lips as he looked up to see me gawking at his injured hands and he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as I thought of the hell to come later this evening.

After our ice cream incident, we decided that it was time to head back to the apartment and figure out what our next step would be. The walk back to the apartment was filled with small talk about how fascinating of a fair it was this year and when we finally reached the apartments, the ascend to the top apartment was filled with a deadened silence and I realized just how nervous I was for what was to come. Sasuke unlocked the door and led me into the large apartment and sat me down at the kitchen table before grabbing the stew from the refrigerator and carefully placing it in the microwave.

"Naruto, why don't you grab us some bandages?" Sasuke said watching the stew circle in the microwave and I found myself moving against my will to the bathroom for the rather large box of bandages that sat beneath the cabinet. I grabbed the entire box before closing the cabinet door and running square into the bathroom door. My hands dropped the bandages and went for my nose which was now spewing blood all over my shirt and the bathroom floor. The pressure that came from my nose didn't stop and I heard a comical guffaw as my raven entered the bathroom to help me clean up my mess. "I was kind of worried when you didn't come back but I heard this huge crash and I could have sworn that someone had knocked a hole into the side of our home but, to my surprise, you ran into the door again," he said as he grabbed a towel and began mopping up the blood that was pooling around both of us.

I plugged my nose and waited for the blood to stop pouring to finally speak. "Thank you," I said looking away from him in slight disgust as my own stupidity but I was caught short when a soft kiss was placed on my mouth and I couldn't help but moan into him as he took this as a further invitation to invade and explore my copper tainted mouth. My hands found his hair and pulled him even closer but I once more was surprised when he pulled away.

"Let's eat real quick and then you can get a shower," Sasuke said standing up and extending a hand and lifting me up. I nodded in agreement and rushed to pick up the blood stained bandages while he calmly walked to the kitchen to gather our dinner. He walked the two bowls to the living room and plopped down onto the pristine loveseat and warily watched me as I pulled a towel from behind me that held the unspoiled bandages and began to unpeel them. "Don't bother patching me up, Naruto. I can do it while you shower and before I head to bed . All that fun has worn me out today so I may get you back tomorrow," he said handing me my bowl and flipping on what looked to be a romantic movie.

"Are you sure? I can take the two minutes to patch you up before running to the bath," I said not able to make eye contact with the miserable raven beside me and watched as my hands began to shake. Sasuke must have also seen this because he let out a mighty sigh before placing his spoon and bowl to the side and grabbing my hand securely. His thumb etched circles into my hand as a sense of tranquility fell upon the room.

"You finished eating, Naruto? I'll take your bowl if you'll go shower. The sooner you finish your shower the sooner we can relax and head to bed," he said grabbing my emptied bowl and his own and heading to the kitchen but I couldn't help but sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his slender frame. I trailed kisses over his upper back as I waited for any kind of response from him and I was rewarded by a deep sigh and Sasuke moving to face me. I repositioned my arms and allowed one to rest on his shoulder and the other on his taut stomach while he had begun to nibble at my lower lip waiting for an invitation. My mouth opened of its own accord and he was on me.

I moaned into him as our tongues battled for dominance and realized just how much I needed these damned clothes off of us. The hand the rested between us had been holding his shirt tightly trying to merge him with me but I willed it t release the crinkled shirt and move further south. My hand reached the buttons on his pants when Sasuke pulled away from me and gently pried my fingers away from the button. My hands fell to my sides and I knew that our relationship wouldn't be able to move on; his head fell and he turned back to the sink to take of our dishes. Tears were beginning to fall from me as I walked to the bathroom quietly and almost silently closed and locked the door behind me.

As I stripped in the bathroom, I watched as the scars stood out against my pale skin and lightly traced them as they flowed over my arms and chest rather seamlessly. The scar that bothered Sasuke the most was the one that I had traced from my bellybutton to the base of my penis which happened the first time we had ever made love.

A group of men had broken in when we were intimate and tied me to the bed while Sasuke sat in the corner with a gun to his head. We tried to reason with them but they grew angry and one of the men reached for the knife at his side and walked over to me. Sasuke at least had his boxers still on but I had been stark since we had begun and the man placed his knife into my bellybutton and allowed the tip of it to sink into my tender flesh. The man laughed as I released a bloodcurdling scream when his knife slowly began to cut downwards to my most sensitive areas.

"I'd hate to imagine having my dick cut off so I'll spare you that and take a smaller piece of you with me," he said as he cut even lower but directed his knife to go around my penis but, when he reached my base, I wondered if it would have been so bad. The knife already sat a good two inches into me when he shoved his hand even harder and, with his other hand, he held my penis up. "This is going to hurt, kid." The man smiled sickly before motioning for another man to come over and hold my shaft erect while he moved slightly lower and grabbed my balls. He chuckled before pulling the knife out of my shuddering body and made a slashing motion. The shock of being castrated in my lovers bed left me bleeding and convulsing while also soaking the two men with an ungodly amount of blood. The laughed in unison as they walked out of the apartment and, thankfully, our lives.

I couldn't help but laugh aloud when I remembered that but the thought of Sasuke made me stop short. After that night, he had never been the same. My carefree raven had locked himself in a cage worrying constantly about me and nonchalantly showing it but I found nothing for us to worry about since they were able to be sewn back into place but I did share his worries when it came to the intruders. I shook the thoughts from my head and turned to the shower. I yanked the shower curtain back and began the water quickly as I noticed the time.

The warm water felt good against my bare skin as I thought about how I would ambush Sasuke. He had threatened earlier in the day about revenge and such so maybe that was his way of saying that he was finally ready to move on from our troubling past. My hands scrubbed the blood off of my chest and I watched as the water tinted from a clear crystal to a dark and disturbing shade of crimson. I continued to just sit under the water thinking but my thoughts were cut short by the flash of cold water that hit my body and left me shuddering outside of the shower curtain.

I dried off quickly and placed a lone towel around my waist before stepping out of the bathroom and scanning the room for Sasuke. Sighing, I turned to enter the bedroom to change into something more warm when an arm caught me around the waist and drew me in.

"Looking for me?" I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Mmm…You smell so sweet. I wonder..?" I felt something slick quickly slide over the skin on my bare and still slightly wet shoulder. A shiver ran from the base of my neck to the very tips of my toes. "You taste like ..salt water.. So sweet on your skin.." he said before nibbling at my neck from behind.

"What are.. You doing?" The anxiety passing through me was almost completely obliterated by how good he was making me feel. His hands, which had rested on my hips, slid the towel off of my waist exposing my lower half to the chilling room. "Please.." My words caught in my throat as he firmly grasped my semi-erected shaft.

"Please? You wish for more?" The sheer amount of sexual desire that radiated off of him made me want to scream and thrash and moan into him but what about the last time we made love? What if something like that were to happen again? "That requires an answer, Naruto," he said as he lightly kneaded my cock until I began to weep inwardly and outwardly. "Naruto.." He ground into me waiting for an answer and I felt my face heat abruptly when I found his erection grinding into my lower back.

'_What should I tell him_?' I felt my cock begin to freely weep when he stopped and pulled himself away completely.

"You're thinking about that night, aren't you?" he asked quietly before turning to the bed. Sasuke removed his pants and slipped under the covers and hid his head shamefully from me. Even from the doorway I could hear him softly sobbing and quietly whispering to himself and the agony of the moment grasped me and dragged me to the bed. The bed barely jostled beneath me as I climbed underneath the sheets quickly and held him from behind. "I should have been the one they hurt, not you. My beautiful angel was hurt in this very room and the men are still not sitting in their graves. I could have done more that night," he said scooting away from me and to the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke.." I said before gently reaching into his onyx boxers for his hardened member and I gently began to massage it as he had done for me earlier. "I was thinking about that night but that shouldn't ruin this. I know you've missed the sex just as much as I have and this is our opportunity to finish what we started that night," I said before having my hand swatted away from his member.

Sasuke quickly turned to face me and begin the assault on my mouth with tender and sweet kisses began before his assault grew more and more rough. After what could have been an eternity, he began to nibble his way down to my neck and a suckling noise reached my ear. I laughed at the strange sensation and the tingling aftereffect but felt his lips curl into their possessive smile when I realized he had successfully marked me. I felt his smile fade away as wetness began to drip onto my chest and I couldn't help but wish to make it all better. I lifted up his chin and held it sternly inches away from my face. Sasuke was red faced and tears were freely flowing from him.

"Sasuke, if it weren't for that night I wouldn't be the person who is sitting in front of you. I wouldn't be the person who is so deeply in love with you it hurts. Forgive me for being so frail," I said as I tenderly kissed the tip of his nose and let my stern grip fall.

"You're far to good to me, my angel." Hungrily, Sasuke once more began to assault my mouth and as our tongues fought for dominance, my hand found his hardened member through the fabric of his boxers and I couldn't help but adore the way he moaned into me. I began to knead him harder until a frustrated sigh came from him and he dropped my lips but this only made me feel in even more control. As he had done to me earlier, I let my head drop to his throat and suckle and nibble until I knew it would be bruised.

"How dare you leave a mark on me," he said between kisses that flowed over my taut stomach and into my inner thighs which left a sort of burning sensation in its wake. I gasped loudly as he took my throbbing organ into his mouth and began to nibble on it ever so slightly. My back arched as he took me in again and again until I felt like I was about to implode. Explode? My remaining thoughts swirled around what he was doing to my body and how differently he had handled me before…

"Sasu.. Need.. You.." I attempted to say between pants and moans when he momentarily moved back up to my lips before turning me onto my stomach. His hands moved up and down my body tenderly and lovingly until he reached my entrance and a suckling noise could be heard from behind me. Looking behind me, I watched Sasuke sucking on three of his fingers and angling my butt into the air.

"Naruto, my love, this will only hurt for a minute." I had turned my head back and caught him smiling as he inserted one of his fingers into my entrance and cooing slightly when he heard me gasp. I squirmed uncomfortably beneath him as he worked the lone finger in and out. After a handful of uncomfortable movements and me finally adjusting, the lone finger was removed and was replaced by two fingers. The muscles spasmodically tightened around his fingers as I felt him stretching them within me.

Sasuke removed his fingers from within me and laid atop me momentarily. "Are you getting tired, Naruto?" he asked as he trailed his fingers up and down my already quivering spine. I felt his hand that was holding me in place move and I jumped as it encircled my painfully throbbing organ but rejoiced when he began to stroke me lovingly and he once more began to grind behind me and, even through the fabric, I felt him weeping.

"I need.. You.." I said as I awkwardly ground into him and waited as patiently as I could for a response. My shaft achingly fell from his hand as he began to back away from me slightly. The lone finger was inserted again and began working just as fervently as before but this was rather short lived when the second finger slipped into my warmth. They began to work again at stretching my insides when a dreaded third finger was added. An exasperated moan escaped me as he stretched and worked within me but I could no longer wait. My swollen member throbbed once more before exploding stickiness over my abdomen and the bed sheets.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I haven't been looking out for your needs," Sasuke said before removing his threesome from my body and turning me onto my back but a glimpse of blood on the sheets caught my eye and left me worrying. "Such a sweet.." He began to lick the ejaculation off of my abdomen and what was left from my weeping organ. The blush on my face intensified as Sasuke brought his mouth back down onto my penis and began to suck and knead until I was quickly re-hardening.

"Sasu," I cooed trying to redirect his attention but he was not allowing me to disturb him. I found his erection stabbing into my knee and realized just how well this could end. My hands began to work again and I couldn't help but grab a handful of his mane and pulled him back up to my neglected mouth. He placed a few soft kisses on my cheeks but quietly apologized and flipped me onto my stomach again.

His three fingers and I became reacquainted as I began to purposely squirm around until Sasuke's agitation began to roll off of him in waves. "Quit moving, Naruto. Let me enjoy you before I ruin you," he said moving my sweat soaked hair out of the way while he nibbled my earlobe. The bed jostled slightly as something hit the wall opposite of us and his fingers immediately left me but was replaced by something that I couldn't fully accommodate. He slowly pushed himself in and I could feel the tearing within me as he crammed himself into my aching behind. I felt something drip from my bottom lip and I realized I had bit down rather than scream out but the blood on the pale sheets bothered me as much as the blood from my torn behind.

"Are you ready, love?" Sasuke asked after listening to the sound of me quietly groaning in pain. I nodded quickly and the dance began. His thrusts began slow but became fast paced and I knew that my blood had become our lubricant. It hurt to take him all in and, before the first half dozen were finished, I had already come and a tortured moan escaped my lips as well as his name being screamed throughout the room. His hand encircled me again and began to stroke me gently while still pulverizing me from behind. After what felt like eons, he hit my prostate once again but this time there was a tingling of pleasure that rushed up and down my spine which sent me rocking and grinding into him.

His nails raked across my waist as I felt his nerves unwind and his come drip onto my sweat soaked thighs. The sound of him moaning my name made a true sense of pride well up inside of me. "Sa..su..ke.." I moaned as he finally pulled out of my terribly aching butt and carefully laid me down next to him. "I love you, my raven," I said before placing a tender kiss on his lips. He smiled but soft snores could be heard from him in minutes. I pulled the blanket over the two of us and cuddled into him as sleep softly claimed me.


End file.
